


Looking Forward

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Curious Village Spoilers, Gen, Lost Future Spoilers, Reincarnation, Short oneshot series, Some of these are uploaded from my old account, Spectre's Call spoilers, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: A series of Luke and Aurora oneshots.





	1. Looking Forward

**Author's Note:**

> While in Future London, Luke wonders if he'll find her.

It was when Flora joined them in the future that Luke began to wonder.

Flora asked Big Luke what had become of her older self. Regretfully, he replied that Future Flora had moved far, far away.

Luke was almost too afraid to inquire after his parents. Things hadn’t been great between them since Dad announced they were moving. The last time they had broached the topic, Luke declared he was staying with the professor and slammed a door in his dad’s face. Nonetheless, Luke hoped he and Mum were safe in the future, wherever they were, just like Emmy and all of their other friends.

Future Layton would never hurt them… Would he? Much to Luke’s relief, Big Luke confirmed everyone was accounted for, though he rarely heard from any of them.

There was one person Big Luke didn’t mention. 

“What about… Aurora?” The question slipped out, tentatively optimistic.

“Aurora?” Big Luke echoed.

“Have you seen her – her reincarnation, I mean?” If she really was reborn when they left the Azran Sanctuary, she should be ten or eleven in this time. Melina was believed to have been the reincarnated Ambrosian queen. Nothing was impossible.

A cautious professor and a confused Flora turned to Big Luke. The latter glanced away, adjusting his tie with a cough.

“No… Sorry, I’ve never seen her.”

Luke sighed, sounding like the Bostonius when it took to the sky. Maybe that was for the best. She wouldn’t have to witness this horrible future – the future Evil Layton had apparently caused. The same man who had assured Aurora they would evolve without the Azran’s influence and learn from their mistakes. 

Who knew what the world looked like outside of London… Was the sky always such a stale colour? How many animals had gone extinct? Did all people live in fear?

To think, they had stopped the golems and Aurora had sacrificed herself, only for the future to fall into ruin. It was inevitable…

Or was it? 

Just because Big Luke hadn’t met her, it didn’t mean Aurora’s reborn-self wasn’t out there, somewhere. Luke refused to let the darkness of Future London reach her.

It was his… their mission, as he frequently reminded Flora. They weren’t here for sightseeing! Then, she reminded him, sadly, “We’ll only be together for a short while…”

Soon, he would be miles away with an ocean between them.

So, he shared a cake with her at the café, hunted for books at the library and nearly turned the pet shop upside down in his excitement. 

He didn’t see ghosts of the past, like the professor, but every so often he would send a wistful glance at passers-by. 

“Get ready,” Big Luke warned, grabbing his attention. The Towering Pagoda was in sight.

Luke raised his head high and fixed his cap

Time to build a better future.


	2. Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "People used to call me the oracle."

A scream pierced the frigid air. Two Azran sages stepped back as a wave of purple light extended from the prism, hitting five points around the sanctuary.

One sage stroked his beard with a hum. "Again."

The light faded as his female accomplice withdrew the sword from its compartment. She was about to activate the mechanism once more, when a voice called, "Stop!"

The sages turned as a small boy in a white tunic entered the sanctuary.

"Oracle," gasped the bearded sage. He bowed. "Have you received another vision?"

"No." Hearing a faint heartbeat and a fearful breath, the oracle approached the compartment. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We are testing the mechanisms of the sanctuary," the female sage explained, "so that a future race may overcome the golems, as you foretold."

"My vision indicated that a future race would bring peace to the golems." The oracle frowned, gesturing to the quivering figure in the compartment. "Why are you torturing her?"

"We created it to act as a guardian for the other golems. Its blood is required to access the Azran Legacy." The male sage assured the oracle, "You need not trouble yourself. Golems do not experience true pain."

"Has the destruction of our civilisation taught you nothing?" the oracle asked. "They are capable of feeling as much pain and rage as you and I."

Much to the sages' disgust, he unlocked the compartment. He offered his hand to the guardian— the frightened girl. "Can you tell me your name?" She blinked at him, and then at the glaring Azran sages. The oracle assured her, "Don't be afraid. You are allowed to speak."

She shook her head and admitted in a low tone, "I was not given a name."

"Would you like one?" He led her out of her prison, out of the sanctuary. She gasped at the colours illuminating the night sky. The boy smiled. "We call it an aurora."

* * *

 

Luke lets out a breath. The light crawls along his fingers, across his arms, consuming him.

"No…" Aurora utters. It's impossible. Her vision must be failing. Luke isn't a golem. Not like her. At worst, he is of Azran descent...

She thought she sensed something about him when they first met. He possesses an astounding intellect for a child, and the uncanny ability to converse with animals. While they were travelling, he told her he had lived near one of minor legacies, the Garden of Healing. ("People used to call me the Oracle.")

How could she be so heedless? She was too absorbed with her mission and her memories to realise…

He was the first to sacrifice himself. He was supposed to live. She was supposed to die in peace knowing this. Why…Why must the Azran take him too?

She gazes upwards. Her strength and her body may be dissipating, but she demands, "Light of the Azran, release him!"

Luke's whimper is her only response. "What's happening to us?"

"Luke…" The professor stretches a shaking hand towards him, but Luke shies away.

"Don't touch me! It'll hurt y-you too!" Sparkling tears spring from Luke's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Professor. T-tell Mum and Dad—"

"You can tell them yourself!" Emmy dodges a piece of debris and seizes Luke by the shoulders. "You're coming with us. Both of you. We can fix this." She glances from Luke to Layton. "R-right, Professor?"

For once, Layton doesn't have an answer. He looks at Aurora imploringly. She lowers her gaze to Luke.

Bronev tries to detach Emmy from the boy. "There's nothing to be done. We need to leave."

He's right, and Aurora hates him for it. But she hates herself more. She cannot save Luke now. All she can do is pray.

(Perhaps…)

* * *

The room will freeze at a newborn's tender cry.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy baby boy."

Exhausted and exultant, a mother will hold her tiny bundle. Her husband will soon arrive with their daughter. The young girl will peer at the bundle, her blue eyes lighting up. "That's my brother?"

"Yes," the mother will sigh. "Isn't he beautiful?"

The girl will beam as the baby opens his eyes— brown eyes— a little bit. "Welcome to London!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this a while ago on my deviantart art account and decided to upload it here after someone brought it up. 
> 
> Yay for melodrama and sappy endings!


	3. Dawning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set: After Lost Future.

My earliest memory is of the attack on London. Specifically, the smell of smoke. Our house wasn’t close enough to be crushed, Mum recalls in a hoarse voice, but it was close enough to catch fire. At first, Dad thought it was his fault, thought his oven had been left on at the bakery. There was no time to check.

We had to flee our home with the other surviving residents, seeking solace on the edge of the River Thames. From there, we watched the flames climb into the sky and the metal monster sink into the ground. Honestly, I’d fallen asleep by then, but people tell me that’s what happened.

London burned that day, and it wasn’t by accident. At the time, I was too young to grasp the concept of ‘revenge’. My take on it was if someone pushed you down, you pushed them back. That was only fair. But revenge isn’t fair. It’s pushing someone back and kicking them in the teeth. It’s desolating a city after your house gets blown up.

(It’s wiping out an entire species – future descendants and all – for the mistakes of a guilty few.) 

Mum thinks I was too young to remember, but I still get… flashes.

Lasers shot from the monster. Our city consumed by flames. Smoke, screams and silence.

Then I wake up in a cold sweat.

Shivering, I snuggle under my blanket and stare up at the ceiling. My luminous suns, stars and shells offer little comfort. I squeeze my eyes shut, willing myself to sleep. It’s no use.

I sit up with a sigh.

Maybe it’s time I told someone about this. I look at my bedroom door, slightly ajar and beckoning. Dad has to be up early for work tomorrow, but Mum won’t mind. Can I…?

No. I’m too old to be running into my parents’ room now. They’re just bad dreams – nothing that can hurt me.

I lie down, rigid as a board, and pull the covers up to my chin. Go to sleep! You have school tomorrow – and a test! You can’t concentrate if you’re tired!

But if I fall asleep, I’ll have to see the dream to its conclusion. That’s always the worst part – the cold, empty silence. Like the world ended and I’m the last person left…

Only I’m not. After what seems like eternity, the silence is shattered, and I’m greeted by three figures. Brown, yellow and blue. Their faces are blurry, but comforting. Arms wrap around me and I’m immediately flooded with warmth –

“Time to get up, sweetheart. You don’t want to be late, do you…?”

It’s Dad, shaking me awake. I yawn, glance at the clock and roll out of bed.

I might have overslept, but I can’t help feeling content.


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful young girl. Her name was Aurora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set: During and after Azran Legacy.

** Sleeping Beauty **

" _Once upon a kingdom, a princess was born. Throughout the land, there were celebrations and people flocked to meet the beautiful young girl. Her name was Aurora."_

* * *

A living mummy. Luke hardly thought that was the right way to describe the seemingly youthful girl suspended in the ice. She had hair of gold and skin as white as snow. Her lips were parted slightly in sleep. She wore an elegant dress, pointed slippers, and a curious pendant on her forehead, like a crown.

It was wonder at first sight for Luke. "Wow," he breathed. "She's beautiful..." Never had such eminence been witnessed by human eyes.

The girl's loveliness only became more apparent when she was freed from her frozen prison. Arms outstretched, Luke rushed forward to catch her, but Professor Layton beat him to it. (Always the hero...) It didn't matter— the girl was moving!

She was alive.

* * *

" _Alas, not everyone was joyful. A dark force descended on the royal house and made a terrible prophesy: In her sixteenth year, the princess would prick her finger on a spinning wheel— she would die. The kingdom went into uproar. It was decided that the good fairies would whisk Aurora away to grow up in safety."_

* * *

No sooner had she awoken, a shady group arrived to kidnap her, to use her for their own selfish means. Luke insisted on going with the professor to save her, helping him storm the enemy ship.

Once Aurora (that was her name, they had discovered) was safely reunited with them, she was given the option to join them on their adventure. Without her memories, where else could she go? She agreed, and Luke assured her that their trips were always fun.

So, they traversed the globe together. An ancient visitor to a foreign realm, Aurora learned the ways of their human culture. She beheld the world's marvels, experienced their modern society and dined on rich delicacies such as cake. But most importantly, she felt empathy and friendship for the first time.

In turn, her protectors... her _companions_ learned much from her. Particularly, Luke enjoyed playing the role of her mentor. While uncovering the Azran Legacy would be incredible, the journey itself was reward enough. His greatest treasure was seeing her smile.

* * *

" _On her sixteenth birthday, the fairies sadly told her of her true heritage. She was the lost princess, and one day she must take her place as queen."_

* * *

In that moment of realisation, she knew she would never smile again. She would have to abandon the human family she had found, and her happiness, to embrace her destiny.

She wasn't a princess. Life wasn't a fairy tale. It was unfair.

* * *

" _With a heavy heart, Princess Aurora returned home to her castle, to her tower. But she was far from safe there, for the dark prophesy still remained. She found a spinning wheel and pricked her finger, as was foretold."_

* * *

They didn't find solace and answers waiting for them at the Azran Sanctuary, but Targent and betrayal.

Countless millennia, and yet nothing had changed...

By this point, Aurora had lost all faith in humanity. She stared at the man— _H_ _ow could someone be so misguided, so cruel?—_ as she was locked up and he clutched the sacred sword, weighing up her life. This was the trial of mercy, which Leon Bronev failed.

The Azran had dismissed the golems as sentient beings, but they had still given Aurora a voice to scream and a heart to break and blood to bleed.

"No, Aurora!"

" _Please help me, Luke!" s_ he wanted to cry. It was impossible though, for she was enthralled by the power of a thousand vengeful Azrans.

* * *

" _Aurora fell into an eternal slumber. All hope seemed lost... until a prince came across the sleeping maiden."_

* * *

When she had finished informing the _worthless fools_ about the folly and the fall of the Azran, her mission was finally over. With a sigh, Aurora fainted. She opened her eyes to find Luke had caught her this time. Her head was in his lap.

"Are you ok, Aurora?"

"I am now," she whispered, offering him a wan smile.

They were sitting at the sanctuary's entrance, watching the golems destroy their wonderful world. Perhaps this would not end in happily ever after for both of them, but at least they could face it together.

* * *

" _The prince was so enchanted by her beauty that he kissed her frozen lips. Aurora's eyes fluttered open, the colour flooded back into her cheeks and she smiled at her true love. The kingdom rejoiced once more and they lived happily ever after."_

* * *

The professor closed the book and glanced at his apprentice— a young girl with blonde hair and big blue eyes. She snuggled under her blanket and begged, "Can you read it again, pleeease?"

"I think that's enough for now," he laughed. He put the book aside and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight, dear."

"Night, Uncle Luke!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may recognise this from my FF.net account. (Sorry it's not something new... but it's been edited a little?) I'm thinking of adding some old Luke & Aurora fics to this collection just so they're all in one place.


	5. Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a stranger passes by, Luke is forced to remember an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set: After Azran Legacy.

 

**Another Life**

Luke had just gone out to collect Professor Layton's letters like he did every morning. As he turned from the post box, a pushchair went past. The baby inside the stroller seemed cute, but there was nothing striking about him or her. Then, however, Luke noticed the person behind the pushchair... Or rather, he flat out _gawked_ at said person as if he was seeing a ghost. Luke knew it was impolite to stare. But all gentlemanly manners were forgotten in this moment of pure shock.

There was a pretty, willowy woman wearing a peach coloured dress and flat brown shoes. Simple enough, until Luke took into account her flowing golden hair, her ivory skin and her eyes. _Her big blue eyes..._

By the time Luke shook himself from his stupor, the lady was already walking down the road towards the local bus stop. The letters fell from Luke's hand and he started running. A small part of Luke warned him that the professor would be worried by his sudden disappearance _._ But surely the professor would understand. If there was a chance that _she_ was really here, alive and well...

Luke reached the stop just as a bus arrived. The blonde woman lifted the pushchair onto the vehicle, requesting a ticket from the driver.

_She still knew how to use buses...!_

"Haven't you seen a bus before, boy?" the driver snapped as Luke dawdled by the entrance. "Are you getting on or not?"

Muttering an apology, Luke quickly purchased a ticket. He sat behind the woman but didn't speak to her yet. Wasn't this against the law — stalking someone? But did it really matter if you thought you knew the person?

Several minutes later, the bus came to a street that wasn't unfamiliar to Luke. (Though, they definitely hadn't visited this area when _she_ was with them.)

Luke discreetly followed the mother with the baby as she left the bus. The woman evidently knew this street because she then entered one of the semi-detached houses. Thousands of questions strummed at Luke's mind: _How long had she been here? When did she have a child? And most importantly, why hadn't she gotten in touch with him and the professor?_

The yearning to _know_ was pulling on him like a hook. Taking a deep breath, Luke knocked on the door before his nerve could fail him. The door opened. He was met with a pair of curious azure eyes. He gazed into their depths, searching for his old friend, for any glint of familiarity...

"Hello... Can I help you?" The woman's accent was distinctly English. There were no traces of the mystical dialect she had possessed.

Luke swallowed, whispering, "A... Aurora — is that you?"

Confusion and concern crossed her face. "I'm sorry; you must have me mistaken for somebody else..."

Of course, she didn't recognise him as Luke had anticipated. It was nothing but a coincidence that she resembled Aurora. The dull ache of disappointment gnawed at his heart.

"Oh..." he sighed. "Sorry to bother you, then. It's just... You look so much like my friend did..."

The woman continued to study him in pity, when suddenly her eyes went wide. She gasped and covered her mouth, looking him up and down as if she only truly perceived the boy in blue now. "O-oh my goodness...! This... this is going to sound very strange, but I feel like I've seen you before..." (A hopeful spark rekindled within Luke.) "In... in a _dream_ I once had..." The woman shook her head, not quite believing the notion herself. "I know we've never met... but w-would you like to come in for a bit?"

* * *

Her name was Laura Williams. She'd lived in England her entire life but had only recently moved to this part of London with her husband, Hans and her one year old son, Aaron. She even owned a cake shop in Kensington.

Laura and Luke sat in the family's living room while Aaron played on his baby mat. The room was coloured a pale orange. Though there was nothing directly linked to the ancient Azran culture, certain items caught Luke's eye. These included numerous paintings of the sea, a phoenix ornament on the windowsill, rare stones covering the mantelpiece (Laura explained that Hans collected them)... Could it be mere coincidence that they were all reminders of his adventure with Aurora?

Whatever the case, Laura possessed no memories of the Azran civilisation or their time together. All she recalled was a vision of walking along a beach with little boy in blue beside her, chatting about the ocean...

" _The ocean goes on forever. It makes me feel small, but at the same time peaceful. Is that strange?"_

" _Is this a new experience for you...?"_

" _I don't recall... So yes, it may well be."_

" _You should have a go at swimming! Really, it's a lot of fun!"_

After Laura had shared her dream, Luke told her about his lost companion. He didn't mention the Azran or the emissary's role in unlocking their legacy, but he revealed everything that had made Aurora human, everything they'd loved about her. Her curiosity, her kindness, her conviction... Her tears, her laughter, her smile...

When he was finished, Laura's expression remained sad. (His description of Aurora hadn't stirred any recollections, then.) However, she whispered, "I'm so sorry for your loss. It sounds like Aurora was a wonderful person." She realized Luke was crying and came to place her hand over his. "And I bet she was extremely grateful to have a friend like you — "

At that moment, Aaron made a loud baby noise and crawled towards Luke's chair.

"We haven't forgotten _you_ ," Laura laughed, picking the infant up as he waved his tiny fists around. "He probably wants his bunny..."

"Bunny...?" Luke discovered he was sitting on a soft white rabbit toy. He passed the toy to Aaron, smiling now. "Here you go!" (Aaron cooed happily and devoured the bunny's head.)

When Luke noticed he'd nearly been here for an hour, he decided to leave before Professor Layton called out Scotland Yard on a search party. Laura and Aaron watched him board the bus back to Gressenheller. He waved to them through the window.

Luke understood that Laura was not the girl he had known. But it seemed apparent that in payment for her sacrifice, the Azran had granted Aurora's last wish. Somehow, she had been reborn as a human being with little to no memories of her previous life (except for the brief flashes of their friendship). Perhaps this was for the best; no longer was she burdened with the duty of the Azran people. She had been given her a fresh start, a chance to spend her existence however she pleased...

Layton was relieved to see Luke when he returned home, but chided the boy for running off without any notice of where he was going. Then, the professor was astounded when Luke informed him about meeting Laura.

"Do you really think Aurora was reborn, Professor?" Luke wondered wistfully.

"It does appear so, Luke. As we learned from Ambrosia, the Azrans were not strangers to the concept of reincarnation. I cannot begin to fathom how... but they have granted Aurora the life she deserved."


	6. Soar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A long as I remain, only ruin awaits. But if I were gone..." Layton's words couldn't change Aurora's mind. But the Azran would not let their emissary fall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set: AU after Aurora fully regains her memories in the Nest.
> 
> *Warning for Aurora’s suicidal thoughts in this scene.

**Soar**

Aurora remembered everything, clear as the cool breeze that whipped around her body. The eradication of the Azran Civilisation, their terrible Legacy left to a younger race, and who she really was... _what_ she really was.

The memories had crept up on her since they had entered the Targent headquarters— cruel, compelling and consuming. She wished she could rip them from her mind to burn like the leaves of a book. But you couldn't burn memories; they could only be repressed. It wasn't until she unleashed the power of the Aura Stones did she realize there was no fighting her duty. But could she escape it?

"As long as I remain, only ruin awaits..." Slowly, clutching the accursed keystone to her chest, she moved closer to the edge. "But if I were gone..."

"That's not true!" Professor Layton's shout caused her to freeze for a moment, reconsider. "Even if you were to leave us now, it's too late. Events beyond our control are already in motion. The world is in great peril— your death will not change that now!"

Perhaps not, but she could still prolong the inevitable. She continued to stare at the clouded sky, unable to face her companions. During their adventure they had taken her in and treated her like one of their own. In return, she had bonded with each of them. That wasn't supposed to happen. The emissary's mission was too important. Golems didn't form attachments, golems didn't feel, golems didn't _love._

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked Professor Layton, the Azran, and the world. Something shiny spilled from her eye. A teardrop. Emotion.

 _No!_ Aurora thought defiantly. The Azran were wrong. Aurora loved them so much she would give up her life. If there was a chance her family would survive...

She took another step.

" _Stop!"_ Professor Layton's voice sounded nearer now.

However, it was Luke who made her hesitate once more. "Please, Aurora! Stay with us!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, turning to them at last. "Thank you all..."

_I love you._

Then she fell, backwards.

"NO!"

Before Aurora could even recall her own name, she had let go of Professor Layton's hand and fallen from a Targent airship. That had been an accident. She had been too bewildered to be afraid. Now though, visions of destruction propelled her forward; she was terrified for friends' sake.

The wind roared in her ears as she plummeted down, down to the streets below. It wasn't the great height that made Aurora shut her eyes. It was the terror on Professor Layton's face as he reached for her, too late.

_Would a drop of this size be strong enough to shatter a golem's heart?_

Through the dread, Aurora felt something stir deep within her. Was this... _Grief?_

No, it was instinct, long forgotten until today. Aurora gasped, opening her arms as she felt something burst from her back. White extensions of her body. _Wings._ They kept her aloft and intact, lifting her back up to the ledge.

How foolish she was to hope she could defy her creators. The Azran would not let their emissary fall, not before her task was complete.

Aurora didn't open her eyes until Professor Layton's arms were around her. "Are you alright, my dear?" She couldn't answer him. He could have jumped off the roof to catch her. Her negligence had endangered them even more.

Layton frowned when Professor Sycamore asked, "Do you still have the keystone?"

Stiffly, Aurora nodded. She still held the artefact against her heart in an icy grip. (Why hadn't she at least dropped it...?)

"Don't worry about that now," Emmy said, placing a hand awkwardly on her shoulder.

The adults were all avoiding the fact that she had grown _wings._ But Luke was too awed and relieved to care.

"Aurora," the boy breathed shakily. "You look like... like an angel."

The irony of his innocent description almost made Aurora weep. From what she had learnt of human culture, angels were often regarded as peace bringers. Aurora's kind would only bring about the end of their world. Still, she allowed Luke to hug her.

These wings were not a gift. They were a curse and a reminder from the Azran:

The emissary could not her avert her destiny.


	7. Defining Affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set: During AL, when the group sets out on the Bostonius airship to find the Azran eggs.

 

**Defining Affections**

"Now, if you would all be seated we will be taking off shortly," Raymond announced from the helm. The propellers whirred to life and with a proud hiss the Bostonius returned to the sky.

Luke could hardly contain his excitement as he hopped on the regal purple settee. The wintery town of Froenborg had only been the beginning— now their true adventure awaited! They would travel all over the world to locate the Azran eggs, divulging the deepest secrets of the lost civilisation. And hopefully this would allow Aurora to recover her missing memories...

Luke cast a glance at Aurora. The green shorts and the orange top Emmy had picked out in Kensington really did suit her. She looked like a schoolgirl a few years older than Luke. Targent would hardly recognise her now. (It would be terrible if that evil agency took her again.)

Aurora was currently gazing out the window at the front of the airship, amazed by the view. Luke got up to see what had captured her attention. From the London Aerodrome platform, Lucille and Roland Layton stood waving up at them. Professor Layton's parents had come to see him off and wish him a safe journey. (Lucille had even baked a cherry fruit cake, which Luke had begged the professor to share later on.) Roland's arm was comfortingly draped across his wife's shoulder. Lucille leant into his embrace. Aurora observed the couple with curious blue eyes.

"That's the professor's mum and dad," Luke informed her, always willing to offer advice.

"Professor Layton or Professor Sycamore?" Aurora wondered.   

"Professor Layton." Luke had no idea where Professor Sycamore's parents lived. 

"They appear... very content together," Aurora noted in a fascinated voice. "Are they... mated?"

"Wh...what?" Luke had to stifle a chuckle— he didn't want to insult Aurora. After being frozen for millions of years, it was no wonder she was unaware of human activity. "Well, er, yes. You could say that. I think they're _married_. Usually, that's when two people who love each other make a promise to stay together forever."

"I see... Your people form very strong connections... That's why he holds her so closely, correct?"

Luke nodded as Lucille and Roland shrank to the size of ants. "Yes, he's giving her a hug. She's sad to see Professor Layton leave, so he's probably trying to cheer her up."

"How kind of him," Aurora murmured. "So that is how you display affection... by giving a hug." Suddenly, she turned away from Luke and the window to approach Emmy, who was double-checking their supplies for the journey.

Luke and Emmy released a simultaneous _"Huh?"_ when Aurora wrapped her arms around Emmy from behind. She seemed to have caught Emmy in a rather stiff embrace.

"Once again, thank you very much for your assistance in procuring my new attire, Emmy," Aurora said gratefully into Emmy's back. "I give you a hug to show my affections and appreciation."

Smiling, Emmy patted Aurora's shoulder. "You're welcome. Don't mention it!"

Luke grinned. "Aw, that was your first hug, Aurora." He opened his arms expectantly, but Aurora was already moving on to a surprised Professor Layton.

"Thank you for rescuing me from those Targent ruffians and returning the Azran artefacts to the museum, Professor Layton. Please accept this hug as a sign of my gratitude."

"It's no problem, Aurora," Layton replied. "Thank _you_ for accompanying us on this trip."

Next, Aurora went to hug Professor Sycamore (he allowed her gesture with some embarrassment), Raymond and even _Keats_ the puzzle-keeping cat, who had just joined them. Luke watched, slightly saddened. Didn't Aurora deem _him_ worthy of having a hug too?

Emmy noticed Luke was pouting and took pity on him. Smirking, she whispered something in Aurora's ear. Intrigued, Aurora returned to Luke's side. She began, "I was going to give you a hug as well, Luke..." (Luke perked up, opening his arms wider.) "...For being my wise escort and friend. But Emmy said I should give you this instead." Aurora slowly bent to press her lips to his brow. Luke nearly fell over, blushing uncontrollably.

Aurora was startled by his reaction. She looked at Emmy in confusion. "Is this not a common custom among friends?"

Humans were a peculiar race.


	8. Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Aurora go stargazing... but wishes don't always come true.

 

* * *

**Stardust**

" _The Azran sanctuary has fulfilled its purpose. And so too, have I..."_

* * *

 The night before the Bostonius was bound to leave Torrido, Luke awoke in a coughing fit. His lungs were burning. His tongue felt like sandpaper.  _Stupid dust._ After sitting up and assuring the half-alert Professor Layton that he wasn't s _uffocating,_ Luke's hacking eventually subsided. The professor returned to dreamland, but Luke sighed, dragging his teary-eyes to the clock.  _00:05._

There was never a bad time for a midnight snack, according to Luke. But now more than ever he craved something sweet to expel the taste of dust from his dry, dry mouth. He slipped off the sofa- bed. Surely Raymond wouldn't mind if he grabbed a biscuit or three...?

However, on his way to the airship's miniature kitchen, he shivered and coughed again as there was a cool breeze. Turning, he saw that the ship's hatch was wide open! Luke gasped. Was someone sneaking on to the Bostonius? Instantly, he suspected that daft Targent duo who had tried (and so far,  _failed_ ) to prevent them from collecting the Azran eggs. Maybe Targent were resorting to more drastic measures.

Luke knew he should wake his friends immediately (namely Emmy so she could fight off the intruders) but his curiosity won out. How would the goons have gotten the door open without creating any noise? Holding his breath, he crept to the ship's entrance and slowly poked his head outside.

A slightly stooped figure was waiting on the metal air-stairs...  _Phew_. It was just Raymond.

Hearing Luke's sigh of relief, the old pilot turned. "My apologies. Didne mean ta disturb ya. The yoong lass jist wanted some fresh air..." He pointed to the bottom of the steps, where Aurora stood with her back to them, before the vast emptiness of sand. Luke thanked Raymond and went down to speak to her.

* * *

 " _I thank you all..."_  

* * *

 "What are you doing out here, Aurora?"

Luke had only whispered, yet Aurora was jarred from her trance. "Oh, Luke!" She suddenly looked at him, her eyes wide. Dewdrops in the desert.

* * *

  _Dewdrop eyes turning to violets..._

* * *

 Obviously, Luke had met people with blue eyes before, like his friend Arianna. But Arianna's eyes were darker, even  _colder_  sometimes. Then there was that young girl they'd met on the island of Ambrosia, Nina. Hers were the colour of the sea.

But Luke had never seen eyes like Aurora's. Even when she wasn't possessed by the strange Azran power, her eyes were so bright and at the same time... so deep with the secrets of her lost civilisation. Luke wasn't a poet, but he'd heard Professor Sycamore (when the odd philosophical moment came to him) compare Aurora's irises to... What was it? 'A watery abyss ablaze with the sun's rays.'

* * *

  _Her body, shining golden as the sun..._

* * *

 When Luke realised he and Aurora had been staring at each other for some time, he cleared his throat. (The dust was even worse out here...) "Couldn't you sleep?"

Aurora's attention roamed to the sky once more. Luke followed her gaze, craning his neck all the way back. What by the light of day was an arid red land became, in the dark, a midnight tapestry adorned with stars.

"With my memories gradually returning, a growing sense of purpose fills me," Aurora murmured. "I thought that looking at the stars would help fathom my thoughts. But it's like when I first witnessed the ocean... I feel so very small, especially with the weight of the Azran Legacy on my shoulders. I... I am the last of my people. I cannot bear to fail them."

* * *

" _I am the last of the Azran golems. My body will soon cease to function..."_

* * *

 Again, Luke was reminded of a similar occasion spent with Arianna. He smiled. "Looking at the stars can make you feel peaceful too. It reminds you not to take things so seriously." Grasping what he had just said, he quickly amended, "S-sorry, I didn't mean that the Azran Legacy isn't important..."

Aurora chuckled, "I understand— " She gasped when something shot across the sky. "What is that? The sky... is it falling?"

"It's a  _shooting star!_ " Luke beamed. "Quick, you have to make a wish on it!"

"Wishing on a star? Will it come true?"

"Only if you close your eyes tight and believe." Luke screwed his eyes shut. There were lots of things he wanted: a new hat, a lifetime supply of cake, to be able to fly, to own his own pet shop, to become a true gentleman like Professor Layton... But he decided to wish for Aurora.

* * *

 " _No, stop — come with us!"_

* * *

  Luke opened his eyes when he felt her take his hand.

* * *

  _He sobs when he sees her hands dissolving. Like starlight, like stardust..._

* * *

 She was smiling now. "What did you wish for?"

* * *

  _Wishes don't always come true._


	9. Semblance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora goes out clothes shopping one day. When she comes home, she reminds Luke of someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set: Some time after Curious Village.

**Semblance**

"We're back!" Flora's voice chimed from the hallway.

Placing his teacup on the table, Professor Layton went out to greet Flora and Rosa. Luke remained seated, still trying to decipher the sliding puzzle the professor had given him ten minutes ago.

Earlier that day, Flora had been pouring through her cupboard, fretting over how limited its contents were. Luke didn't see any problem with the coral dress Flora usually wore— he always thought she looked pretty. However, Flora was worried she wouldn't fit in with her peers (perhaps more than most adolescent girls) unless she followed London's fashions. Though she never demanded new clothes, she was clearly accustomed to fine apparel due to her family's wealthy background.

Unfortunately, Professor Layton didn't have much time (or the expertise) to assist Flora in this area. Hearing about the Flora's plight, Rosa had offered... or rather, _insisted,_ on taking her shopping in London. Like a doting grandmother, Rosa had taken a shine to Flora and wanted to spoil her.

" _You,_ organise a teenager's wardrobe _?"_ Rosa had laughed in the professor's face. "That's coming from the man who can't even organise his own office. No, no, you just leave Flora to me. The little dear deserves to see more of the city. Oh, she'll love the high street..."

While the two of them were out, the professor and Luke had passed the whole day doing puzzles together and reminiscing past adventures. Luke couldn't believe how far he'd come with his mentor since their first meeting in Misthallery. They'd unravelled the secrets of the Spectre's Flute, discovered the eternal kingdom of Ambrosia, and protected the city of Monte d'Or. In their greatest mystery yet, they'd saved the entire world. Despite this, Luke didn't like to dwell on the Azran because he was forced to remember the people who had left them. He often missed Emmy, even after what she had done. He felt guilty for despising Desole for all those years when it turned out his intentions weren't 'pure evil'. But mostly, Luke regretted saying goodbye to Aurora before he'd really gotten the chance to know her...

Following Emmy's departure, the professor received a letter regarding an inheritance dispute that led him and Luke to a curious village. That was where they'd encountered the Golden Apple, waiting up in her tower.

One could say Flora had spent most of her life stuck inside a giant safety bubble; the unknown world outside St Mystere continued to move and grow while the secluded village stood suspended in time, its automaton citizens never ageing. Besides Bruno (the robots' caretaker), Flora had been the only resident human there. Due to this, she was inexperienced with society and meeting different people.

When Professor Layton became Flora's guardian, Luke was welcoming towards her as any true gentleman should be. Though he had been bursting with questions on the drive back from St Mystere to London, he let Flora sleep, watching her occasionally. (She appeared as peaceful as the frozen mummy girl they'd found that day in Froenborg...)

As the Laytonmobile returned to London, Flora's eyes were wide with amazement. She couldn't believe this was her new home. (Again, Luke was reminded of his lost friend...)

_She ran out of the alley and gasped, her eyes beholding alien infrastructures. Her senses were instantly assaulted by the components of a modern civilisation: The echo of abundant footfall across concrete walkways, the fragrance of food from nearby shops and restaurants, the din of a thousand voices and vehicles along the roads, the slight acrid taste of polluted air... And there were humans— so many of them, garbed in different attire._

_The Earth had changed greatly during her deep slumber._

It had taken Flora some time to adapt to the city. Every now and then, she would jump at the noise of a car horn or shy away from strangers standing on street corners. She rarely strayed far from the professor's side.

Noticing how nervous Flora was, Luke had made a silent promise to protect her. He was happier whenever she was with them (even if the professor left her behind for her own safety).

Luke couldn't bear to lose another person he cared about.

But he knew Rosa wouldn't let anything happen to Flora, so he'd felt completely fine today...

That was, until Flora walked into the kitchen to show him the new outfit she had gotten.

"What do you think, Luke?"

The girl wore black trainers, light green shorts and a peach hooded top. In her hair, there was even the same cerulean coloured ribbon.

_She looked just like... like..._

Luke was speechless at the sight of her. He gaped; his mouth opened and shut but no words emerged

"I-is it alright?" she asked worriedly, glancing down at her clothes. She tugged on her ponytail. "Maybe I should have kept my red ribbon in..."

Luke swallowed past the tears forming in the back of his throat. "N-no... I mean, _yes!_ You look... really nice. Honestly, _Flora._ "

Relieved at receiving his approval, Flora smiled. "Thank you, Luke."

She had such a sweet smile.

Just like Aurora.


	10. To Boldly Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She was the goddess of the dawn, and he was her guiding light." Rather than face her duty as the Azran Emissary, Aurora decides to flee from the Nest. She isn't going alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set: AU. Diverges from canon after Descole steals the Azran keystone in the Nest during AL.
> 
> *Warning for major angst.

**To Boldly Flee**

Professor Sycamore had betrayed them. All along, he had used them as tools, biding his time until the keystone was constructed. His sole ambition was to obtain the Azran Legacy before Targent, or so he had said. There was a history of strife between him and Professor Layton. Sycamore... _Descole_ had done this in the past, promising to help others only to deceive them.

What had happened to the acclaimed academic, the jovial gentleman, that benign demeanour? Having seen these flashes of goodness, Aurora wanted to forgive him, but then he fooled her when she was most vulnerable.

When her memories came flooding back.

Now, the Azran sanctuary beckoned to her, magnetising as the mechanisms in Hoogland's ruins. She had to resist- she _must!_  She would fight her purpose in place of another: to protect her friends and their world.

If Descole refused to dispose of the keystone... then she would have to dispose of herself. Professor Layton had talked her out of leaping from the top of the Nest, but she was thinking more clearly now. Perhaps if she distanced herself from the professor, Emmy and...

"Where are you going?"

Luke caught her before she could slip out of the Bostonius. It was just the two of them here. Emmy had gone to help the professor catch Descole. Loyal Raymond was nowhere to be found.

"I- I just need some fresh air..." Aurora said. While she had developed some human emotions, she would never be an accomplished liar.

"Descole is still out there! We should wait until the professor and Emmy get back."

The fear that Descole could be lying in wait hadn't crossed her mind. He had heard her translation of the Azran column— understood the fate of the 'messenger'. Would he take her to the sanctuary against her will? Was he no better than Targent?

Yet, pursuing him with the others could mean playing into his hands. All the more reason to avoid them.

"I'll be careful," she told Luke stiffly. "I just... need a minute alone."

There was a whisper, wise beyond his years. "You're trying to leave us again, aren't you?"

Aurora shut her eyes, urging herself to carry on.

"Please, I don't want you to hurt yourself..."

Descole, Layton or Emmy could be back any minute. But she couldn't abandon her friend like this. She faced him. "You remember the words from the Azran column, don't you?" Luke nodded. "If I enter the sanctuary, if my heart is pierced, the Azran Legacy will be unleashed. _Everyone_ will get hurt. I know Professor Layton wants to follow Descole, but the risk is too great."

"So let's tell the professor," Luke pleaded.

 _Tell_ him she was a golem, assuming he hadn't already worked it out? He could turn his back on her faster than Professor Sycamore. What about Emmy, who was already dubious of Aurora's Azran attire? What about Luke?

He withered when Aurora shook her head. "The professor can't know. I'm sorry, Luke."

After a few moments, Luke snivelled. "I guess this is it, then..." He joined her at the exit, slipping his hand into hers.

Aurora gasped. Here she was, about to flee like a coward, and he was offering to accompany her. "You can't— what would the professor do if you went missing?"

Luke insisted, "A- a true gentleman must always help a lady in need. Besides, we're not running away forever. We'll come back as soon as Targent and Descole are gone, right?" Luke poked his head outside, checking for enemies and over-protective friends. "The coast is clear... Let's run."

Run _where?_ Into the city with Targent agents prowling around every corner? Fortunately, Luke seemed to have a place in mind. He led Aurora through the landing strip, ducking behind Targent vehicles every so often. He faltered when Emmy and Layton started calling behind them, but refused to stop until they reached a familiar airship.

"Isn't this the one Mr Mackintosh tried to escape on?" Aurora whispered. Her eyes widened as they crept aboard the ship's cargo hold. It sounded like someone was having an argument above them.

"But you _always_ get to drive! I want a go!"

"Come off it, Bishop! They'll catch us if you keep stalling…"

It was the two Targent grunts— _ex-grunts,_ Aurora corrected herself— who had failed to collect the Azran eggs. After a sudden change of heart, they had agreed to take the injured Mackintosh to London. What were they still doing here? More importantly, what were _she and Luke_ doing here?

Aurora glanced at Luke uncertainly. Luke squared his shoulders and called to the duo squabbling over the ship's controls. "Um, hello!"

The men jumped out of their skin and spun around. "Oh, it's just you kids," the taller man, Rook, breathed. "Thought we'd been caught red-handed."

"Are you still going to London?" Luke asked.

"Sure are," Bishop, the smaller, beamed. "We're going to work for Scotland Yard!"

It was unlikely the police would accept retired Targent henchmen, but Luke nodded. "Good, because we need a lift."

"Of course! Anything for a friend. Off we goooo!" Bishop took the controls and the ship made a perilous take-off, much to his partner's protests.

Aurora steadied Luke when he almost fell over. "Are you sure about this? Can we trust them?"

"They promised to help Mr Mackintosh, and he looks okay." Luke pointed at the dozing form of Mackintosh in a swivel chair. His arm may have been bandaged up, but his breathing was deep, healthy.

By the time Mackintosh awoke, they were high above the Nest. The archaeologist adjusted his glasses. "Where... Where am I?" Groggily, he looked around the ship, noticing Luke and Aurora. "Oh, no... Were you two captured as well?" Luke assured him they hadn't be captured, and they were all on their way to London. "I thought you were traveling with Professor Layton?" Mackintosh said. Rook and Bishop also gave them curious glances.

"The professor's... gone to secure the Azran Legacy. He wants us to be safe." It wasn't a complete lie, but Aurora could see Luke was struggling without the professor. She felt responsible for tearing he and his mentor apart. Perhaps when they were reached London, she could convince Luke to stay with his parents. But where she would go from there?

Thanks to Bishop, they crash-landed not at the London Aerodrome, but in a park beside the River Thames. This didn't help Mackintosh's condition at all. Rook and Bishop offered to carry him to the closet hospital. Luke and Aurora exchanged goodbyes with them before hurrying to Kensington.

With Targent agents possibly still lurking about (or Professor Layton's companions) who could recognise them, they needed to buy disguises using Luke's limited pocket money. There was no time to fret over the latest fashions. (Not that Aurora knew the latest fashions.) Luke grabbed a green coat with a high collar and brown shorts. Aurora traded her Azran attire for grey bottoms— leggings, Luke called them— a white top and brown shoes.

The new clothes felt odd, but Aurora had to discard all traces of Azran culture. Slowly, she picked up a pair of scissors the shop assistant had been using and cut a sliver out of her pink dress. And another, and another. Her soft slippers met the same fate. As she removed her pendant to sever the chain and crush the jewel, she brushed her hair. Her artificial hair that would probably not grow back…

Luke came to see what was taking her so long. He stared.

She grasped the choppy ends of her chin-length hair. "I-is it alright?"

"It's different... but still you." Luke smiled, and so did she.

Transformations complete, they went to surprise Luke's father at the museum. (Aurora tried to ignore the pull of the Azran artefacts inside.) However, Dr Triton wasn't working today. One of his colleagues explained he had received an urgent call from the town he used to live in.

"You can book an appointment with him if you like..." The museum worker squinted at Luke. "May I take your name?"

"N-no, it can wait!"

Luke and Aurora scampered outside, scaring some pigeons, and sat on a bench. Luke sighed, "Why is Dad needed in Misthallery?" Seeing Aurora's blank expression, he said. "My old village— Dad used to be the mayor, but we left two years ago after Descole attacked. He wanted the Golden Garden, or the 'Garden of Healing' as he called it."

Another Azran legacy that had affected his life. Aurora gasped, "Oh, Luke, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry, that was when I met the professor and we stopped Descole." Luke chewed on his lip. "I hope everyone's okay in Misthallery at the moment. I haven't written to my friends for a while... He might have been lying, but Professor Sycamore— _Descole_ said Targent took control of the Garden. A-and Dad's just gone back!"

"What about your mother? Where is she?"

"If she isn't with him or at Gressenheller, she should be at home..."

Luke was suddenly very eager to see his mother. Considering how Bronev had threatened the professor's parents, Aurora couldn't blame him. Aurora almost wished she could show a similar devotion to her creators and that in turn, the Azran could have accepted her. But they had despised her along with the rest of her golem brethren. She owed them nothing.

The Tritons' house was a bus ride away from Gressenheller University. A small elderly man answered the door to Luke and Aurora.

"Master Luke, is that you?"

"Doland!" Luke cried. "Is Mum here?"

Doland confirmed she was and Luke charged inside, calling for his mum. Aurora followed him in and Doland shut the front door. The man inquired, "Please excuse me, Miss, but are you a friend of Master Luke's?"

"Yes, I'm… just Aurora." Former Emissary of the Azran.

"Miss Aurora." He nodded. "Mrs Triton mentioned meeting you a couple of weeks ago in Kensington with Professor Layton. I was under the impression you were all off on an adventure?"

Before Aurora could reply, Luke returned to the hallway, practically hanging off Mrs Triton's arm. Mrs Triton greeted Aurora, complimented her hair and also wondered why they weren't with the professor.

Luke was bursting with his own questions: "What's Dad doing in Misthallery?"

"Greppe, the man who took over as mayor, requested his counsel." Mrs Triton shook her head as if she couldn't quite believe it. "Apparently, some scientists have set up camp in the Golden Garden. Greppe hopes he can persuade them to leave."

" _Scientists?"_ Aurora repeated. She and Luke looked at each other.

"They _have_ to leave..." Luke swallowed. "Arianna needs the Garden— everyone in Misthallery does! If it gets polluted…" If Targent occupied the site with their machinery, it would become as contaminated as the Nest.

"Arianna will be fine," Mrs Triton assured him. "Beth is taking care of her and Tony while your father talks to those scientists. They'll listen to him; he's the brightest archaeologist there is—"

Luke went deathly pale. "No… _Not Dad!"_

"I meant alongside the professor," Mrs Triton amended. She studied him in shock when he started shaking. "Luke, what's the matter?"

"Those scientists might be part of an organization called Targent," Aurora filled in. "They are obsessed with an ancient civilization and they kidnap archaeologists who are forced to work for them. We encountered them during our travels."

Mrs Triton put a hand to her cheek. "Is that why the professor sent you here?" Taking their silence as an affirmative, she tried phoning their former neighbours in Misthallery, but to no avail. "I can't get through to anyone— not even Thomas! Clark is supposed to be staying with him…"

Doland proposed, "Perhaps I should venture to Misthallery and seek out Master Triton?"

"I do appreciate your willingness, Doland, but it will be quicker if I go to Scotland Yard," she gently let down the old butler. "The last time I waited too long to act, we found ourselves locked up at the hands of a madman."

Aurora's breath caught. Was she referring to Descole? He condemned Targent's terror tactics, claimed to have lost a wife and a daughter… and yet he had hurt Luke's family.

Mrs Triton hugged Luke tightly. "You and Aurora stay with Doland."

"But we've dealt with Targent before," Luke protested.

"No arguments, Luke. I mean it. Stay here, I'll be back soon." She kissed his head, bid them goodbye and went out.

Deep down, Aurora was relieved she and Luke were not allowed to go. What if Targent were setting a trap for them? She could only pray Luke's parents and the townspeople would be safe.

Doland did his best to keep the two of them occupied. He made Luke's favourite dinner— roast lamb. Luke picked at his meal, but Aurora couldn't bring herself to taste the meat. It reminded her too much of Hoogland's sheep, and the fact that golems didn't require sustenance to survive.

They were also tireless, according to the Azran. Aurora wondered how true this was as she lay awake that night, after all that had happened lately.

Her insomnia was partly due to the absence of the professors and Emmy. Had they reclaimed the keystone from Descole, or had he escaped to Froenborg? He couldn't possibly have breached the Azran Sanctuary. Aurora thought she would have sensed something, despite disconnecting herself from the Azran.

And Bronev... Why did he just leave them at Targent headquarters, rather than following through with his threats? What if he was responsible for the unrest in Misthallery? She could end it— hand herself over for the town's freedom. But it would be for nothing when the golems came to destroy every scrap of human civilisation.

Still, as long as she ran, nobody around her would be spared. When Targent grew tired of waiting, they would come for her. For Luke.

She looked at her dear companion, curled under the blanket on the camp bed. (He had insisted on letting her take his bed.) He must have been exhausted and fearful for his loved ones, but at least he wasn't in danger…

Luke was oddly still. Had he been asleep, surely his breathing would be deeper. If he was alert like her, then he might have been tossing and turning...

Aurora got up to tuck the covers around him, and gasped. It wasn't Luke's form under the blanket, but a pile of teddy bears!

She doubted Targent would plant cuddly toys as decoys. Luke must have slipped out while she was lost in in thought, unless she had drifted off after all.

"Luke?" she called softly, pacing his bedroom. No reply. Her search extended to the upstairs landing— she was careful not to disturb Doland— and then downstairs. Were those noises from the kitchen? Aurora froze, but considered Luke might have fancied a midnight snack. (Raymond caught him once while they were on the Bostonius.)

In the kitchen, she indeed found Luke, pilfering from the fridge. He was stowing food into a rucksack when her entrance startled him.

"A-Aurora? I thought you were asleep..." He sighed. "Is Doland up?"

"I couldn't sleep…. Then I noticed you were missing." She blinked at his bag. "What are you doing?"

Of course she knew the answer. Hadn't she made the same decision, to save those she cared about most? Though whereas her solution was to flee, Luke's was to fight.

Luke ducked his head. "I have to do something. My parents and my friends could be in trouble. If Targent are there—"

"If they caught you, I don't know what I would- what would happen," she choked out. Panic and hurt tore at her heart. Was this how Luke felt when she nearly deserted him in the Nest? But that was different— she was a target, a tool, toxic...

Her eyes welled with tears and Luke begged, "Please, don't tell Doland. He won't get angry, I promise. He'll look after you."

He wanted to protect _her,_ but he was looking at the bigger picture as well. Misthallery, his home...

Also home to one of the Azran Legacies. If she could interact with the Garden of Healing, as she did in Kodh's Ruins, they might stand a chance. To utilise the garden's power, she would have to accept her role as Azran Emissary once more. She chose to do it for Luke's sake.

"You can't go." She took his hand. "Not without me."

Luke frowned. "You said if Targent get hold of you, the whole world will be in trouble."

"Yes," Aurora whispered. It was foolish, selfish to risk everything for a single child. Human weakness. No... _Human nature_. She squeezed his hand. "But you are worth the world to me."

The first mystery was how they would travel to Misthallery. Buses were few and far between, and the closest station was a couple of miles outside the village. They could be spotted using public transport, anyway.

Luke considered some people who could drive them there. "Rosa?"

'The professor's cleaner?" Aurora bit her lip. Rosa was cheerful enough when they met her at Gressenheller, but she seemed highly meticulous. "What if she asks too many questions, or contacts Professor Layton?"

"Good point… There's Janice Quatlane, a friend of ours. She's good at keeping secrets, but I don't know if she can drive." Luke hummed. "We could've asked Inspector Grosky, but I bet he went to Misthallery with Mum. And Doland will tell Scotland Yard we're missing soon."

Aurora recalled, "Didn't those two… Rook and Bishop say they were going to Scotland Yard?" It was still risky, but hopefully the police headquarters would be quieter this early in the morning.

Aurora was glad Luke knew London well enough for them to walk. They expected to find Rook and Bishop near the Yard, not hovering right outside the building.

"Are you trying to get yourselves arrested?" Luke quipped.

"For your information, most of the coppers are out on a case," Bishop retorted. "We're waiting for them to come back so we can sign up."

Aurora explained, "We believe they have gone to Misthallery, Luke's hometown."

" _Misthallery?"_ Rook parroted. "I know that place. Once me and Bishop were sent there to dish up information on a magical garden."

Luke quivered. This confirmed their fears of Targent's involvement.

"Hey, Rook!" Bishop flapped his arms around. "If we help the coppers out— like, spill the beans on Targent's plans— they'll have to take us in!"

Aurora saw their chance. "Please can we go with you?"

"Yeah, then you can brag about us to the Yard!"

On no circumstances was Bishop allowed to drive the car they 'borrowed'. (Not the best way to begin a crime-fighting career, but these were desperate times.) Aurora sat in the back with Luke as he directed them out of London and through the countryside.

Despite her newfound resolve, Aurora was nervous. Be it fear of the future or her first experience riding in a car. (She definitely preferred buses.)

Luke thought she was famished. "You didn't have anything for dinner yesterday. Here, try some cheesecake!" He pulled 'breakfast' out of his bag.

"Cake made of... _cheese?"_

"Not the whole cake, only the filling is cream cheese," Luke chuckled. "Doland made it. I hope he's not too worried about us…"

Aurora stared longingly at her slice, recalling how much she enjoyed the legendary popoño cake in San Grio. Just because she didn't need to eat didn't mean she _couldn't_. She took a small bite and smiled blissfully. "It's delicious."

Bishop's head poked over the top of the front seat. "I'll have some!"

Rook growled, "Sit down, Bishop, or I'll turn this thing around—" He suddenly cursed and slammed the car to a stop.

"You're not seriously turning around, are you, Rook?"

"Shut it." Rook pointed up the road, his teeth clenched. "Look."

It was Luke and Auroras' turns to peek over the seats. Before the bridge leading into Misthallery, there was a barricade manned by five Targent sentries.

Luke and Aurora exchanged a glance. Would Rook and Bishop dare sell them out to Targent? Luke reached for the door handle, but Rook hissed, "What are you _doing_? You'll give us away."

Luke snarled, "No, you're going to give _us_ away."

"There's an idea..." Rook hummed.

Bishop gasped, "Good guys wouldn't do that, Rook—"

"No, birdbrain! Listen, this is the plan: You kids pretend to be our prisoners and we'll get you into town. Leave the talking to us."

Aurora held her breath as a sentry knocked on Rook's window. Rook rolled the window down and the uniformed woman leered at him and Bishop. She told the other guards, "Some of ours... from the lower ranks by the looks of it." Then, she glared at the children huddled in the back.

"Prisoners..." Rook shrugged. "Or servants."

"Why did you kill the brakes just now?"

"We heard the cops were in the area and thought they were blocking the way," Bishop piped up. "Our mistake."

"There's been no sign of the authorities yet, but we'll keep our eyes peeled." The sentry stepped back and waved for them to lift the barrier. Rook and Bishop got out of the car, opened the back doors and ordered their 'prisoners' to move. The four of them crossed the grand bridge, trying to appear casual. Aurora kept her face blank even when she felt the Garden of Healing's presence.

As soon as they were out of the sentries' earshot, Rook exhaled. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"Sorry for doubting you," Luke mumbled. "We wouldn't be here without your help."

Bishop winced. "If Targent find out we quit, we'll be in hot water, too— uh, oh!"

They were about to walk under an archway, when soldiers' boots stomped down the dirt path. Rook and Bishop shoved their 'prisoners' behind them and saluted until the patrol passed by.

Straight on, the four continued along a rope bridge. Bishop said in a low voice, "At least the Yard will watch our backs whether we're behind bars or not."

"But that sentry said they haven't seen the police," Aurora reminded them, pausing as the bridge rocked from side to side. "Which means your mother should be alright, Luke."

"That's a relief… Now we just need to find my dad."

They came to a quiet crossroads and Luke looked around dubiously. "W-where is everyone? Its more deserted than when the specter attacked…" Seeing the others' confused expressions, he clarified, "I mean, when Descole attacked with his giant specter robot." (Aurora could see why Emmy called him "Mr I-Like-to-Wreck-Things-with-Mechanical-Monsters"… but where did she get the "Dress-Up-as-Posh-Ladies" part?)

"If the patrol we passed is any indication, I reckon the residents are being forced to stay indoors," Rook said.

"Not _all_ the residents..." Luke smirked. He perched on the edge of the canal and peered into a murky tunnel leading under a stone walkway. Then he started squeaking.

Bishop coughed. "Okay. The kid's lost it."

"No, he's calling to his animal friends." Aurora smiled. "Just like Old Red in Torrido and Alder in Mosinnia."

Rook and Bishop didn't seem convinced… until an army of mice swarmed out of the sewer. All of them were ecstatic to see Luke, particularly a little grey mouse that clambered up the boy's shoulder. Luke laughed and chattered to the little mouse for a minute. He informed his human companions, "This is Toppy and his family. They can help us."

"Whatever you say, Pied Piper," Rook grumbled. He sighed when Bishop tried to stroke a rodent and got his finger bitten.

"The mice _really_ don't like Targent." Luke cradled Toppy in his hand, frowning. "Toppy said they arrived a couple of days ago and locked the townspeople in their homes. They're keeping Dad and Mayor Greppe at the garden. But thankfully no one's been harmed, otherwise the mice would have seen the crows…" Aurora wondered why this would be perceived a fortunate sign.

Toppy hopped in Luke's hand. _"Squeak!"_

"W-what? You _have_ seen crows?" Toppy shook his head. "Another big black bird… A raven? _The Black Ravens!"_

"Mind filling us in, Mouse-Whisperer?" Rook demanded.

Toppy leapt out of Luke's palm and scurried towards the tunnel. Luke said, "The Black Ravens… The children from the market are hiding in the sewers, by the sound of it—"

" _Squee, squeak!"_

" _Arianna_ and _Tony_ are with them?" Luke gasped. He turned to Aurora, Rook and Bishop. "Toppy wants to take us to them."

"I don't think we'll fit through there…" Aurora referred to the grimy bars obstructing the tunnel. It was easy for the mice to slip in and out, but not four people. "And I thought we were going to rescue your father?"

"We still are, but we'll never get anywhere above ground with Targent about. I need to check on my friends, then they can help us make a plan." Luke searched for something they could use to break the bars, when his gaze fell on a curved pipe fixed to the cobblestone floor. He rushed over to it and poked his head inside, his voice echoing as he exclaimed, "I think it leads down to the sewer!"

Aurora said, "A-are you certain?"

"No time to waste," Rook snapped. "I can hear that patrol coming this way!"

Aurora scrambled through the pipe after Luke. (If there was anything she was glad the Azran had given her, it was her slender form.) Yelping, she slid headfirst into the darkness and landed in a pongy pool of water. A grimy hand grabbed her arm.

"Shhh, its me," Luke said. "Where are Rook and Bishop?"

Above, they could detect a faint circle of light from the pipe's opening. Suddenly, the light disappeared and there was a noise like a cork being shoved inside a bottle. _"Ngh…_ I-I'M _STUCK!"_ Bishop shouted. They heard a long-winded sigh from Rook and Bishop trying to wriggle free. "Its no use… You kids go on without us!"

Aurora called, "But the patrol—"

"They won't bother with us. We're just a pair of Targent screw-ups, remember?"

Aurora hoped Targent would pay their friends no mind as the mice led them through the sewer. Within minutes, their clothes were soaked. The stench was overwhelming. (How did the mice survive down here?)

The animals squealed when they nearly bumped into a floating 'toxic' barrel. Luke pressed his back against the slimy wall and sidestepped the polluted waste. "Its probably from the old factory…"

Aurora wrinkled her nose. "Did you know all of this was beneath the streets?"

"I had no idea. I didn't even know the truth about the Black Market till I investigated it with the professor—"

"Stop, trespassers!" A light pierced the gloom, revealing a pointy grey face (Or was it a _beak_?) and ghastly black robes. Aurora shivered. There was something familiar about the figure, and yet, frightening. Now she understood the symbolism between the carrion birds and ill luck. If death ever donned a physical form, surely it would resemble this.

She took a step back, but Luke greeted the bird-demon like an old friend. "Its good to see you."

"Luke Triton?" The creature's voice became surprised, childish. Fitting, for when he removed his bird-mask Aurora saw he was in fact a boy about Luke's age. His fluffy brown hair made him appear far less threatening. "Never thought I'd see a you crawling around the sewers. Who's your friend?" He fiddled with his glasses, squinting at Aurora.

"This is Aurora. Aurora, meet Scraps, the best treasure hunter in the Black Ravens."

"Don't try to butter me up," Scraps said, though he sounded rather pleased. "Come on, you won't survive another minute down here."

The mice scattered, somewhat miffed that Luke and Aurora had found a new guide. They followed Scraps until the water started to recede and they reached an apparent dead end. Scraps pulled on a loose pipe to open a hidden door.

On the other side, there was a cave dotted with stalls and children. Some buzzed around the stalls, organising food, tools and plans— strategising. The rest of the kids sat around helplessly, either too young to be of help or not cut out for work.

Scraps didn't bother with a welcome, so Luke told Aurora, "Here's the Black Market, right underneath the main market."

One boy wearing a yellow hat, who had been fiddling with a metal device, leapt to this feet. "Scraps's back! Did you bring my wrench?"

"Did you find any sweets?" a blonde lad added hopefully.

Scraps chucked the wrench at the first boy, but denied the latter's request. "No sweets, but I picked up some stragglers in the sewers…"

"Is that Luke Triton?"

"And there's a pretty lady with him!"

"She's not interested in you, Socket!"

The youngsters gasped and gathered around Scraps's guests. Luke introduced Aurora to everybody; not only were the Black Ravens present, but most of Misthallery's children.

"Luke? Luke is here?" The crowd parted for a frail ginger girl, who caught Luke in a hug. "I thought I would never see you again…" A boy with the same coloured hair trailed after her, waving at Luke.

Luke exclaimed, "Arianna! Tony! You're alright!"

"Yes, thanks to the Black Ravens!" Tony grinned.

"They helped Tony and I hide when those horrible men came to question us about the Golden Garden." Arianna frowned. "Though, I'm afraid they've captured your father and the mayor—"

"The rich aren't the only ones suffering, you know," Scraps called as he dumped some supplies on the stalls.

"My mother was too sick to flee," Roddy, the Ravens' second-in-command sighed. Aurora doubted he would accept her pity, but she offered him a sympathetic look.

Marylin came to hand an apple each to Aurora and Luke. "Ditto," the girl in the red bandanna said. "Dad wanted me to run while he stayed with Mum."

"Same with our mum," Socket, the mechanic sniffed. His sister, Wren, slung her arm around his shoulder.

Louis, possibly the oldest child here, smiled grimly. "My folks had the opportunity to escape. Dad just wasted time trying to save all of his valuables."

"My flock has been caged up," a boy called Finch cooed sadly.

Another named Charlie began, "Well, my parents—"

"We can't rely on our parents now." Everyone turned to the speaker: a boy in a navy cap stood above a weathered set of stairs. He smirked at Luke and Aurora. "There's a sight for sore eyes. Luke Triton, come with me. The rest of you, back to your duties."

"That's Crow, the Black Ravens' leader," Luke notified Aurora as they followed Crow up the stairs and through a rusty door. They entered a run-down theatre hall that Crow referred to as the bazaar.

Aurora crossed her hands over her heart. Were they close to the Garden of Healing? Surely, she wouldn't sense the light of the Azran so strongly from underground…

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion," Crow started, not sounding very sorry. "We'll have time to party when those goons are gone. They've taken over Misthallery and scared off all of our customers. I want them _out."_

"So, what's the plan?" Luke asked.

"The plan was to wait till our window of opportunity arrived," Crow pointed at them, grinning. "That being you guys. Professor Top Hat's got everything sorted, right? Just let us know how the Black Ravens can lend a hand!"

His grin sank when Aurora said, "The professor isn't here."

" _What?_ Then how'd you get into Misthallery?"

"We had backup..." Luke cringed at the thought of Rook and Bishop. "But not enough to free the entire town. My mum and Scotland Yard were meant to be here…"

Crow folded his arms. "You want to sit tight till they show up?"

"The quicker we can get to the Golden Garden, the better," Luke said. "My dad's stuck there."

Aurora added cryptically, "If we unlock the power of the garden, it will help us… Its might must be great, for I can feel it here…" She listened to the calling, letting it lead her into a small room behind the stage.

Crow swished through the curtains after her. "What are you talking about? There's nothing but records and black market stock back here— hey, don't touch that!" He protested when she placed her hand on a large object covered in a white sheet on the floor. Aurora closed her eyes as a memory flashed before her:

" _In their bid to escape from the golems, several Azrans boarded aircrafts and took to the skies. Adept though the fliers were, they were no match for the golems' speed, strength and fury. The aircrafts were shot down over the Garden of Healing, but their riders survived when they reached the garden's waters and settled there until the siege of the golems ended. To this day, their descendants depend on the Garden of Healing…"_

"Aurora!" Luke was shaking her. "Aurora, what's the matter?"

She opened her eyes. "A memory… similar to the one I received from Hoogland's aura stone." She gestured to the item under the sheet and looked at Crow. "May I see what it is?"

"If it means that much to you…" Crow removed the sheet. Aurora and Luke gaped at the contraption beneath, its base clay-coloured with white wings as delicate as a hummingbird's.

"An Azran aircraft that endured the golems' attack…" Aurora turned to Crow in astonishment. "How did it end up at the Black Market?"

"'Azran'? 'Golems'…?" Crow looked at Luke for clarification, but of course Luke was no wiser about the golems. Crow shook his head. "I've got no idea what you're on about. Gus dug this thing up with the Spectre Bot when we were rebuilding the town. Socket thought it was a plane or a spaceship— he tried fixing it so it could fly, but he's never seen anything like it. Its just been sitting down here till we can figure out how to sell it."

"But the Black Ravens can sell anything, can't they?" Luke said.

"Usually, yeah, but how the heck do we promote this product?" The Ravens' leader gestured to the aircraft with a flourish and a fake sales pitch.  _"Get your broken down spaceship here! Alien not included!"_ He sighed. "Besides, Socket's grown attached to the ship… He was pretty bummed when Targent destroyed the Spectre Bot."

"If only the aircraft worked, we could use it against Targent," said Aurora. She touched the front of the Azran creation. It was not a sentient being like the golems, but their designs were disconcertingly similar…

Could they be activated in a similar fashion? The golems would return to life with the fulfilment of the Azran Legacy, provided the guardian's heart was pierced. Aurora swallowed. They just needed to power a small aircraft, not an entire sanctuary. A single drop of her blood might suffice.

Taking a deep breath, she asked Crow if she could borrow something sharp. Crow was still confused, but he fetched her a piece of broken glass. Luke gasped as she made a small incision in her fingertip and a bead of blood fell on the aircraft.

"It's fine," she said, showing him her finger. To his— and her— surprised relief, the cut had already healed. (Did this mean her hair would eventually grow back as well?) She looked down at her hand, too ashamed to meet Luke's gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I found out, but I was so afraid of what you would think. I- I'm not an actual person. I am a golem— a creature created by the Azran to serve as their emissary…"

"That's how you were frozen in the ice, isn't it?" Luke's fingers curled around her freshly cured ones. "It doesn't change anything. You're still a _person_. Still Aurora."

Crow coughed, "Uh, you might want to see this." He drew their attention back to the aircraft, which was bathed in a blue light. It hovered slightly above the ground, wings fluttering too quickly for the eye comprehend. Crow smirked. "Someone get Socket."

Socket leapt at the chance to test the aircraft, or 'Apollo' as he christened it. Apparently, Apollo required a lot of concentration to manoeuvre, though it was much more agile and quieter than the Spectre Bot.

After several rounds of Socket soaring over everyone's heads and nearly hitting the ceiling, Crow thought they were ready. With their new advantage, they were going to infiltrate the Garden of Healing, free Luke's father and Aurora would summon the power of the Azran, driving out Targent.

Unfortunately, only five passengers could fit on Apollo. That alone was a tight squeeze: Socket at the front, Wren right behind him, then Luke and Aurora. Crow brought up the rear, carrying Luke's bag of food.

The rest of the Ravens would head to the garden through the sewers. Arianna and Tony had to go with them, though they were reluctant to leave Luke's side.

Arianna gave him another hug and Aurora promised, "I will protect him."

"Thank you."

"Enough with the sappiness," Crow cut in. "Let's go."

"Aye-aye, Boss!" Socket steered Apollo out of the Black Market.

Roddy ran on ahead of them and opened a hole leading up to the main market. He warned, "Watch your heads—" The riders ducked as Apollo rocketed outside. "—And watch you don't wreck my hole!"

"Sorry…" Socket winced and regained control of the aircraft. They zig-zagged between the market establishments, sticking close to the ground so Targent wouldn't spot them. Wren looked over her shoulder as they shot past a cake shop.

On the edge of the market, there was another rope bridge. Apollo dived right under it. They zipped over the water like a dragonfly, following the route of the canal. It wasn't the boat ride Aurora had wished to experience while they were travelling. But it was still relatively peaceful…

That is, until they passed a stone pier where a patrol was pottering about. Rook and Bishop were with them. Before the agents could react, Crow reached into Luke's bag and threw some leftover cheesecake at them, much to Bishop's glee.

Crow ordered over Luke's protests, "Faster, Socket!"

Aurora wrapped her arms around Luke's waist as Apollo sped up. Hopefully, Rook and Bishop would mislead Targent.

When they came to a wooden pier further north, Wren told Socket to stop. "They'll see us comin' a mile away— we need a distraction." She pointed to a line of wooden boats propped against the pier. "We can send Bucky's boats up the river while we enter through the dam."

They heaved the boats into the water and gave them a hard push, letting the current carry them upstream. It wouldn't be long before Targent saw through their bluff, so the five of them boarded Apollo again and flew to the dam. Aurora was impressed not only by the manmade structure, but by the statue in front of it. (It resembled a sea creature from Azran times…) Luke explained that it was a likeness of Loosha, the giant manatee who defended the town from Descole and used her dying breath to to reveal the garden.

"She showed us the way..." Luke stared at the statue. "For Arianna. She was quite ill a couple of years ago, but the air in the garden helped to cure her."

Apollo hovered just below the top of the dam's wall. Crow checked all of the guards had gone to investigate Bucky's boats. They glided over the wall and landed on a path running through a shallow reservoir. At the end of the path was entrance to the garden. They went through the golden vault, through a passage of green crystals until they emerged into an ancient paradise…

What _should_ have been a paradise. This was not the same scene from Aurora's memories. It was tainted by Targent; artillery obscured the natural landscape, vehicle fumes befouled the air. A group of armed Targent soldiers were stood around the edge of the lake, watching Luke's father along with a tall man who must have been Mayor Greppe. Mr Triton had been taking a water sample, but he gasped at the sight of Luke. The guards turned.

"Crow," Wren groaned. "You said they were all busy."

"Sorry I don't have _x-ray_ vision," Crow snapped. He glared at Targent. "Get out of our garden, get out our town and give us back Mr Triton—!" (Wren whispered in his ear.) " _And_ Mayor Greppe!"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. We require their knowledge of the Garden of Healing."

Aurora let out a tremulous breath. The voice didn't belong to Bronev, thank goodness, but to his deputy— the disfigured man who had been guarding his office. He had allowed Aurora and her companions to enter with little confrontation… on Bronev's orders.

" _You!"_ Luke growled. "Let them go!"

"Luke…" Mr Triton uttered.

"I thought you would have gone after Bronev..." The scarred-man hummed. He looked from Luke to Aurora. "Aren't you the Azran Emissary?"

She steeled herself and stepped down from Apollo. "Yes, I am. And as the Azran Emissary, I ask that you leave this place in peace."

"Bronev threatens the peace of the world if he unleashes the final Azran Legacy. This garden and the other Azran relics are our only hope against him. We must defend them."

"Not at the cost of Misthallery's freedom." Aurora frowned. "I assure you, Bronev will not be able to unlock the Azran Legacy. He is missing a pivotal piece of the puzzle." _Me_. "Please, your presence is disrupting the power of the garden."

"Surely, you are capable of restoring that power?" He wanted to use her, and she knew it. But she had to heal the garden, otherwise Arianna's wellbeing would be at stake and Loosha's sacrifice would be in vain. Luke nodded, silently agreeing with her.

Awestruck, the scarred-man ordered his soldiers to hold their fire as Aurora approached the polluted lake. Aurora closed her eyes. The light of the Azran was not as bright as it should have been here. It was… murky, obscured by the shadow of Targent, resisting the call of the emissary.

Unless, _she_ was still resisting. The power no longer recognized her; it _rejected_ her as she had rejected her purpose. She was not a monster, nor a tool. There were people who accepted and loved her for who she truly was. She would repay them, by purifying their garden.

Her thoughts cleared; so did the Azran power. The others gasped as she walked across the water's surface, like it was glass. At the center of the lake, she summoned the Azran power, asking it to reveal the true secret of the garden. A ring of blue energy swept from Aurora's feet, across the garden. It cleansed the water and the plant life, but quelled Targent's weaponry.

Though several soldiers protested, the scarred executive sounded pleased. "Behold, the true gift of the garden."

Eight Azran aircrafts had risen from the lake, surrounding Aurora. Socket counted them and exclaimed, "Now there's enough Apollos for all the Black Ravens!"

He was disappointed when Aurora returned to the shore and told the executive, "These are the remaining aircrafts of the Azran riders. Leave Misthallery and you may use them against Bronev."

She, Luke and the ravens held their breaths. Eventually, the executive nodded. "Very well… Will you also exhibit your power at the City of Harmony and the Infinite Vault of Akbadain?" Aurora shook her head and he hummed. "What a pity, but this should suffice. Thank you, Azran Emissary. We will take our leave now." He and the rest of Targent went to claim the aircrafts.

Free at last, Mayor Greppe and Mr Triton hurried to the children's sides. Luke embraced his father and smiled at Aurora. "You were amazing, Aurora!"

"Thank you— for saving the town and our lives," Mr Triton added.

Mayor Greppe grumbled, "Misthallery in your debt."

Crow coughed, "Do we get a reward—?" only for Wren to elbow him in the ribs.

Mr Triton rested his hand on Luke's head. "I can't express how relieved I am to see you, though it was a risky move coming here… Are your mother and the professor in Misthallery too?" Luke explained that she was supposed to be arriving with Inspector Grosky, but they hadn't seen her. Mr Trion frowned. "In that case, let's go to the police station and try to contact Scotland Yard. If those patrols are gone, maybe we can finally fix the phone lines…"

"Where did you kids get that contraption?" Mayor Greppe eyed Apollo suspiciously as the seven of them made their way out of the garden.

"Finders keepers!" Crow tapped his nose. "Well, us meddling kids should get back to the market and tell everyone its safe to come out. See ya!" He, Wren and Socket zoomed off on Apollo before the mayor could argue.

On the way to the police station, Aurora heard someone hiss, "Pssssst!" It was Rook and Bishop, hiding behind a statue in the plaza. Aurora was about to call Luke and his father, but the ex-grunts frantically shook their heads, gesturing just for _her_ to join them. Mr Triton appeared curious as she whispered to Luke, explaining that they wanted to speak to her alone. Luke was cautious, but he trusted Rook and Bishop escort her to the police station later. He and Mr Triton continued after Mayor Greppe while she dipped behind the statue.

"You don't need to hide," she assured Rook and Bishop. "Luke and I will prove to everyone that you left Targent and you helped save the town."

"Still, doesn't hurt to be careful," Rook intoned. "Most of Swift's lot have cleared off, they must have got what they were searching for, but we heard them discussing an airship on its way here..."

Aurora covered her mouth. "Not another Targent airship?" Had the scarred executive… presumably Swift, gone back on their agreement? Had he called in reinforcements? Or was it Bronev, coming to remove his mutinous minions?

What if he was he coming for _her?_

She sighed when Bishop said, "Nope. From the description, it sounded a lot like your friend Professor See-saw's ship."

"Professor Sycamore," Aurora corrected, her tone grim. She had forgotten he might also pursue her. However, Professor Layton and Emmy were the last ones in possession of the Bostonius. If they were travelling to Misthallery, did it mean they had beaten Descole and Bronev at the Azran Sanctuary? They must have triumphed while she retreated, taking Luke with her. Undoubtedly, they would be anxious of their whereabouts… perhaps even angry. She owed them an apology and an explanation.

Aurora asked, "Did they say where it was going to land?"

Rook and Bishop nodded. She followed them. She was grateful for their companionship and even more grateful Luke wasn't present, should it be that Descole _was_ on the Bostonius. She could talk to him and make him see the true threat of the Azran Legacy. Kind, logical Professor Sycamore was still a part of him, at least on some buried level...

It was not Professor Sycamore who exited the Bostonius in the nearby clearing, only Emmy. Emmy gasped when she saw Aurora, rushing over to grip her shoulders. "Aurora, its lucky I found you! Where's Luke?"

"H-he's gone with his father to the police station. They're trying to get hold of Mrs Trion and Inspector Grosky… Where is Professor Layton?"

"Grosky contacted me— he and his officers were held up by a Targent blockade on their way to Misthallery," Emmy said. She spotted Rook and Bishop watching them behind some trees and she stepped in front of Aurora. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Just looking out for the girl," Rook said.

"Its true, Emmy," Aurora said. "They took Luke and I to London, then they drove us here—"

"They _kidnapped_ you?"

Aurora hung her head, admitting, "N-no, Luke asked… _I_ asked them to. I didn't want to go to the Azran Sanctuary. Luke insisted on coming with me, but he isn't to blame for anything…"

"Neither are _we,_ " Bishop squeaked. "We were just helping them, honest!"

"If you want to 'help', go and tell Mr Triton what happened to Inspector Grosky," Emmy ordered. Bishop saluted and skedaddled off. Rook stared at Emmy for a minute before hurrying after him.

Aurora insisted, "They really did help us."

Emmy clenched her fists. "I'm sorry for snapping. It's just… It's just…" She choked out, "Bronev and his men caught us at the Azran Sanctuary. He released me, on the condition that I find you—the guardian. He said if you don't come to the sanctuary… he'll kill the professor in your place."

Aurora released a ragged breath and bowed her head. _Not the professor!_ He had been captured, because of _her._ She had been so absorbed with saving Luke and the world, with saving _herself_ , that she neglected the friends she left behind. Bronev had always been one step ahead. She couldn't even imagine what would happen if _human blood_ was spilled in the sanctuary… Would the golems still be unleashed? 

Her running away may have been for nothing. Well, she was done running.

She lifted her head to Emmy. "Take me to the sanctuary."

She followed Emmy onto the Bostonius, the hatch closing behind them. Aurora hadn't thought she would miss the airship so much.

Emmy went to start up the ship and Aurora sat on the settee, gazing out the widow. Luke couldn't be safer; he was home, surrounded by his family and friends. All except his mother...

She wondered, "How long will it take Mrs Triton and the inspector to get here?"

"..."

"Emmy?"

Still, her friend didn't answer, didn't turn away from the helm to face her. Emmy gripped the controls so tightly. Her knuckles were white.

"What's the matter? Emmy, speak to me!"

Aurora heard shouts outside. Her gaze returned to the window. Rook, Bishop and Luke were in the clearing. "Something's wrong, maybe we should go back-"

Aurora gasped as she was hauled away from the window. Not by Emmy. Something ice cold and sharp was held to her back. Against her pounding heart.

"The only place you're going is the Azran Sanctuary," Leon Bronev hissed. "You can either meet your fate there, or right here."

Why was Emmy just standing there? Had she been forced to comply with the professor's life in jeopardy? Then shouldn't Bronev have been holding the professor at the sanctuary? None of this made sense. All Aurora knew was that her blood couldn't reach the sanctuary...

Sounding a lot bolder than she felt, Aurora looked at him and said, "Do it right now, then."

"Believe me, I'm considering it after you dragged us on this wild goose-chase." He glanced at the shard of glass in his hand... Wait, that wasn't the sacred blade from the Chamber of Light! Maybe he hadn't breached the top of the sanctuary yet. Maybe he didn't even have the keystone...

Maybe he was using her to draw out Descole. Yet, why would he bother when he already had Professor Layton captive?

"Emmy!" Aurora exclaimed. "Please, tell me this at least; did Descole escape with the professor and the keystone?"

Ever so slightly, Emmy inclined her head.

Bronev didn't seem to care. "He abandoned his friends, just like you."

Aurora swallowed. "He won't come back— he never cared about me."

"We will see." Bronev smiled. "As long as you play your role, everything will go according to plan."

The professor was free. There was no reason to obey...

Bronev had stopped gloating to glare outside. "What is that?" Her eyes widened when she noticed the nine Azran aircrafts chasing the Bostonius, led by Apollo. Socket, Wren, Crow and Luke were here to rescue her! The rest of the crafts were piloted by Swift and his Targent gang. They bashed against the Bostonius, no doubt trying to agitate Bronev. He certainly hadn't been expecting this.

Aurora squirmed out of his grasp and made a break for the hatch. It was locked tight. She banged on the door, crying out for Luke. He and the others must have been hovering just outside. They were so close...

"Keep us on course," Bronev barked to Emmy as the Bostonius was hit again. He clenched the glass shard in his fist and clambered towards Aurora. "As long as I have your blood, the Azran Legacy will be mine."

Aurora pressed her back against the hatch, covering her heart. Then, she felt the hatch open behind her. Wind whistled in her ears. Luke and the others called her name.

Emmy had opened the hatch from the control panel. She looked at Aurora. No apology, no explanation, not even a goodbye. She simply yelled, _"Go!"_

Before Bronev could react, Aurora leapt out of the Bostonius and onto Apollo, landing safely between Luke and Wren.

Bronev reached the hatch, cursed and threw the glass shard after her. He ducked inside again when the Targent riders pummeled the Bostonius with full force.

"We've got you, Aurora..." Wren patted her trembling shoulders. "It's okay."

"No..."

It wasn't okay. Nothing would ever be okay again.

The glass shard meant for her protruded from Luke's side. All of the colour had drained from his face. He was barely breathing...

When Wren realised this, she started screaming.

Aurora didn't scream. She wasn't really aware of what happened next, though she held onto Luke through it all.

Crow kept a cool head; he said they had to get Luke to the Golden Garden. Socket steered Apollo back to Misthallery. Swift and his riders remained to take down the Bostonius. Bronev roared they were all traitors, particularly Emmeline.

Aurora couldn't bring herself to think of Emmy. Not now when Luke was... _when he..._

Arianna, Tony and the Tritons were at the garden when they landed. Mrs Triton must have finally arrived with Grosky. It was too late now, though...

As Luke's parents placed him in the lake, praying the water would heal him, everyone gathered around them.

Except for the Azran Emissary. She strode to the middle of the lake. The water churned around her, taking the form of a fellow ancient creature abused by humans. Even by those it viewed as friends. She would flood the world, drown out every last unworthy human...

 _"Aurora!"_ It was the voice of the one who had betrayed her most. _How dare he come here?_ She manipulated the water-monster's body, looming over him. He yelled, "The boy is alive, but just barely. If you continue in this rage, he will surely die."

The other humans called to her in agreement.  _Luke was alive._

"It's true, Aurora," the one beside him... Professor Layton shouted. "Do not let your grief consume you! Don't let the Azran win!"

"You are not a tool for vengeance," Descole added. Then, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

With that, Aurora let go of the Azran power and her fury. The water and her mind cleared. All the pain came flooding in.

Professor Layton's arms wrapped around her and she wept. Over and over, he assured her that Luke would survive, Bronev was gone for good and the sanctuary had been secured. She didn't need to fulfil her purpose now. She was nothing more than defective Azran doll.

Since Aurora purified the lake, the Garden of Healing lived up to its name. Luke's wound was healed, but he was still rushed to hospital.

He had been lying in bed for days now. His parents, his friends and the professor took turns visiting him. They mourned for Emmy, though her fate and her motives for aiding Bronev remained unclear.

Aurora never left Luke's side and nobody tried to persuade her otherwise. She could not age, so she would wait until he awoke. Even if it took forever...


End file.
